The present invention relates generally to a surfboard manufacturing apparatus, and more particularly, a surfboard retail vending machine that may be useful for manufacturing a customized or selected surfboard while a purchasers waits at a retail store.
End users of surfboards have two methods of purchasing a surfboard. The first method is to purchase a pre-made surfboard from a local surf shop. The end user will visit a local surf shop which may carry many different types of boards such as long boards, short boards, big wave guns, hybrids, etc. Within each of the different types of boards, there are a variety of different selections that the end user may select depending on the end user's personal taste, skill, type of wave to be ridden, etc. For example, the weight of the board, width and thickness, rocker, fin position and number, etc. Unfortunately, the local surf shop would not be capable of economically storing at the retail premises each and every combination to accommodate all end users. Accordingly, the end user must settle for a board that may be close to the end user's preference but not exactly matched to the end user's preferred type of board.
In the alternative, the end user may order a custom-made surfboard from a surfboard shaper or manufacturer. The advantage of ordering a custom-made surfboard is that the end user is able to obtain a surfboard that is matched to the end user's preferred board weight, width, thickness, rocker, fin position and number, etc. as well as other numerous surfboard design considerations. The disadvantage of ordering your custom-made surfboard is that the end user must wait a several weeks for the surfboard shaper/manufacturer to make his/her surfboard.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a surfboard manufacturing apparatus, and an improved method of providing custom made surfboards to end users.